


我爱的人和他的爱情

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	我爱的人和他的爱情

我爱的人和他的爱情  
预警：  
1、等边·等边·等边的尾号三，诺民、诺俊、娜俊，排名不分先后。  
2、再强调一遍，等边。  
3、重要的事情说三遍，等边3p。  
4、骂我，别骂孩子。  
5、短篇一发完，三人视角，只是脑洞，有人想认领扩写随意。  
==========================  
<罗渽民  
罗渽民后来想，这事还得怨他。  
要不是他对黄仁俊见色起意，主动勾搭，事情也不会变成现在这幅局面。  
黄仁俊被两个人轮番折腾，已经累的昏睡了过去，李帝努从浴室里擦着头发出来，看着罗渽民坐在那发愣，便低头吻了他一下。  
“仁俊怎么睡了，还没洗澡呢。”  
“他说太累了，等咱俩洗完叫他。”  
“那你先洗吧。”李帝努拍了一下罗渽民的后脑勺，“跟你说了不要内/身寸，下次让仁俊把你关小黑屋。”  
“仁俊才不会呢。”

罗渽民第一次带着黄仁俊回家的时候，不知道李帝努是什么心情。  
他和李帝努青梅竹马两小无猜，所以有了喜欢的人以后第一件事就是想带来给李帝努看看，俗话说得好，防火防盗防闺蜜，让罗渽民万万没想到的是，李帝努也喜欢上了黄仁俊。  
是哪一次看上的？一起去看电影那次？还是去游乐园那次？还是去海边烧烤那次？还是……  
太多了，一开始他硬拽着黄仁俊一起出来玩，你要问他为什么追别人还带李帝努，那太简单了，他跟李帝努从出生到认识二十多年，就没有一天分开过的。不知道从哪一天起，和黄仁俊一起好像成了两个人默认的条款，有时候他来的迟了，看到黄仁俊已经和李帝努在一起等他，也没觉得特别不对。  
一起跨年的那一天，街上人潮涌动，黄仁俊个子不高，看不见远处的表演，李帝努二话不说就把他举起来，那一瞬间，罗渽民心里的警铃才迟迟响起。  
出事了。  
这两个人都应该是他的才对，怎么他们两个搞在一起了？  
更糟的是，他分不清那一刻他心底的不爽，到底是因为自己喜欢的人跟别人亲热，还是因为李帝努的眼睛里不再只有他一个人。

<李帝努  
李帝努有一个让人不得不格外操心的竹马。  
罗渽民看起来永远是一副爱玩的小孩的样子，认识黄仁俊之前，李帝努一直以照顾这个傻弟弟为己任，说起来别人都不敢信，他甚至和罗渽民互相帮♂助过，接吻拥抱这种水平就更是小事了，很长的一段时间里，他都觉得自己可能是在和罗渽民谈恋爱，一直到罗渽民带着黄仁俊回家。  
是，回家，他和罗渽民的家，一起毕业、工作之后，罗渽民执意要和他一起买一个房子住在一起，然后罗渽民带着黄仁俊回家，告诉他，“这是我喜欢的人。”  
这太荒谬了。  
黄仁俊是个很漂亮的孩子，笑起来的时候一点攻击力都没有，那颗虎牙在他脸上除了可爱没有什么别的形容词可以形容了，就算是在这种荒谬的情况下遇见了黄仁俊，李帝努也对他产生不了丝毫恶意。  
再来说说这个让人操心的罗渽民。  
罗渽民把黄仁俊带给他看，就好像以前想要养猫、养花、玩游戏……一样，他动动嘴等着吃现成的，李帝努带着猫去医院打疫苗，买猫粮，给花浇水，做游戏日常……罗渽民就负责岁月静好的在那撸猫。  
和黄仁俊约会也是一样的，罗渽民没有任何关于旅游攻略、选电影、订餐厅的概念，他带着黄仁俊来了，然后两个人像嗷嗷待哺的小孩一样等着他出谋划策。  
这太荒谬了。  
罗渽民玩着玩着就把黄仁俊忘了，他担心黄仁俊尴尬，时不时cue一下这孩子，一来二去，两个人就对上眼了，这也不能怪他，他和罗渽民一起长大，这么多年，罗渽民就算不是他的恋人，至少也是灵魂伴侣，罗渽民喜欢的他从来都不会讨厌，就连人也是。  
但罗渽民毫无反应。  
这事过去能有半年多，黄仁俊都已经完全融入他们的活动小组了，连他家钥匙都配了，罗渽民才后知后觉，慌慌张张的跑来找他摊牌。  
他再说一遍，这太荒谬了。  
罗渽民毫无重点，但李帝努有，他简单的听了罗渽民的发言，总结出四个字：我都想要。  
问题不大，李帝努想，贼船都上了，还能让你俩跑了？

<黄仁俊  
殃及池鱼。  
是这个意思吧，黄仁俊想。  
他和罗渽民、李帝努都是校友，毕业之后也在同一家公司工作，作为一个gay，其实罗渽民和李帝努在他们学校的圈子挺有名的，帅哥情侣，青梅竹马，恩爱无双，对吧，本来也没他黄仁俊什么事。  
一开始罗渽民来找他的时候，他没太当回事，帅又怎样呢，总归也不是他的。等到黄仁俊又是撒娇又是耍赖的把他带回家，他悟了。  
情侣吵架，借他当刀呢。  
你说他太寂寞了也好，说他缺朋友也罢，罗渽民和李帝努确实是两个很好的的玩伴，就是他每次当电灯泡，心里就有点酸酸的。  
狗粮，撑。  
好吧，他承认，他以前暗恋过罗渽民，不过已经是过去式了，早在知道罗渽民名草有主的时候就过去了，只是罗渽民那么一笑，谁能拒绝的了？  
黄仁俊舍不得拒绝罗渽民，又要忍受着曾经的暗恋对象和他的恋人相亲相爱，心里多少是有点煎熬的，但是李帝努这人实在是让人没法讨厌，他看你的时候，总是笑眯眯的，让人无端的感觉温柔。  
就算每天给自己洗脑，再三劝说自己及时止损，不要从一个坑掉进另一个坑，黄仁俊还是翻车了。  
他喜欢上了暗恋对象的恋人。  
还有比这更惨的吗！！！  
有。  
那就是看着两个暗恋对象每天在自己面前秀恩爱呜呜呜呜呜。  
就在他真的实在坚持不下去，决定功成身退，离开这对狗男男的时候，罗渽民和李帝努突然说要跟他谈谈。  
谈什么谈，让我就这样潇洒离去吧，黄仁俊这么想着，却还是决定死个痛快，最终老老实实掏出钥匙打开了那扇“家门”。

等一下，什么慎重的选择？什么玩意看在眼里？是不是我韩/语还是不行？  
李帝努你好好说话别脱我衣服，罗渽民你手里拿的那是什么！好好说话你拿避孕套出来干什么？  
被竹马二人组吃干抹净的黄仁俊躺在床上装睡，听着罗渽民和李帝努调情，觉得自己简直就是备胎界的业界精英，为了成全暗恋对象的爱情连身体都奉献了。  
他感受到李帝努在背后温柔的把他搂进怀里，而罗渽民毛茸茸的脑袋贴着他的脖颈。  
好吧，这感觉好像也没那么坏。  
-END-


End file.
